MADNESS
by No. Looking
Summary: "Namaku Spirit, atau Death Scythe! Salam kenal, nak!"/"Scusate, Fratello Spain!"/"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BUKAN ORANG BERMASALAH, DAMN IT!"/Chapter 1 didedikasikan untuk Ariniad/setting setelah EURO 2012/silahkan berkomentar... UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**MADNESS**

Xover Hetalia Axis-Power and Soul Eater Fanfiction

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure and Friendship (tenang, Saya masukkan humor dan unsur berdarah, kok)

Warning : OC!Male!Indonesia (Andhika Bagas Cri Pratama), GJ, OOC, typo, cursing, hint shou-ai

Disclaimer : Hetalia Series—Hidekaz Himaruya, Soul Eater—Atsushi Ohkubo

Dedikasi khusus chapter ini untuk Ariniad

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

ZERO/PROLOG : SHITTY PROBLEM

—_ENJOY READING—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Pokoknya tari Tor-Tor, batik, dan Kalimantan punyakuuu!"_

"_MALINGSIAAAALLL!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Langit meggelap. Bintang bersinar terang. Komet dengan asyiknya mengelilingi angkasa sesuai poros. Bulan dengan anggunnya bertengger di langit seolah mengejek teriakan penuh amarah seorang pemuda.

"MA-LING-SI-AAALLLL!"

Teriakan yang berulang kali terdengar menjadi _Sound Effect _tersendiri di tengah malam. Bagaikan suara musik dangdut yang senantiasa membuat rakyatnya—serta dirinya, walau malu mengaku—ingin bergoyang, teriakan nista itu juga membuat warga sekitar rumah sumber suara merinding disko. Hei, siapa pun juga pasti merinding kalau mendengar suara lengking yang mirip teriakan ayam gila sekarat terjepit _Bulldozer_ minta diraep manusia ganteng. Oke, itu menjijikkan.

Beruntung, teriakan yang ohsungguhnistasekali tersebut hanya terdengar 3 kali, namun sukses memberikan efek bersin pada yang disebut. Bersyukurlah, karena tidak ada nona cantik berambut hitam panjang bergaun putih dengan kulit pucat dan kaki tak menapak tanah yang datang.

Pemuda berambut hitam agak berantakan berponi miring ke arah kiri yang baru saja menjerit—oke, berteriak. Jeritan terlalu feminin—ialah wujud nyata Negara berdemokrasi Pancasila, Indonesia. Namanya yang 'kuno' dengan campuran bahasa Sansekerta(yang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa itu termasuk bahasa kuno) tentu menyakinkan _Nation_ lain bahwa ia Indonesia(yang pada kenyataannya memang masih tradisional); Andhika Bagas Cri Pratama.

Pemuda yang konon menjadi incaran para seme—maaf, maksudnya penjajah mulai dari Portugal (yang paling waras diantara Iberia bersaudara, tidak ingin dikawin paksa dengan adiknya, dia bukan _Incest_), Spain (yang sudah memiliki istri rangkap pembantu, _Dammit!_), Netherlands (yang tengah mencari istri setelah cerai dari Spain).

Belum lagi France walau secara tak langsung (yang pada kenyataannya sudah memiliki Seychelles dan Jeanne D'Arc. Dasar rakus), England (yang kebanyakan istri, contoh pelaku poligami yang sangat parah), bahkan Japan (si tenang berotak mesum diam-diam yang ternyata pernah menyemei Russia sahabat Indonesia. Demi apa?!) kini sukses menjadi banci kamera mengalahkan Prussia, tenang di saat apa pun (baca : cuek) melebihi Japan, serta bertransformasi menjadi bocah lebay kelewat alay yang sering dimarahi China yang matanya keriting melihat e-mail berisi huruf kecil-besar campur angka.

Dan, bocah lebay bin alay bin cuek bin jutek bin judes bin murah senyum ini tengah menyiapkan aji-aji yang pas untuk sang adik serumpun.

"Kembang tujuh rupa sudah... air suci sudah... tanah kuburan(?!) sudah... sipp! Tinggal mantra penuh kasih sayang dariku untuknya! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" tawanya nista. Semakin tak bisa tidur, adik-adiknya yang berbudi pekerti(...) segera menyambar barang-barang disekitar mereka.

_**BUAAKK!**_

"GYAAAA!"

"**BERISIIIIIIKKKK!**"

Bidikan paling tepat sasaran (dan paling keras efeknya) hasil kerja seorang Surabaya dengan indah meletupkan benjolan unyu di jidat kakaknya itu.

"ASU! KENE WONG APENE TURU DADHI GAK ISO' TO, COOKK!*"

"Sabar, to, 'Ya! Mas Dhika iku stress kakean masalah, ojo dipisuhi! Sawaten barang ae!*"

"DHE'E STRESS GAK STRESS YO KAKEAN MASALAH, 'YA! TAPI IKI WIS KEBANGETAN, BIASANE WONG IKU GAK SE-GENDHENG IKI!*"

Adu bacot (adu mulut, maaf) antara Surabaya (Surya) dengan adik kembarnya, Sidoarjo (Arya) ternyata tidak menyurutkan keinginan personifikasi Ibu kota Jakarta, Vian, untuk menasehati—toh protesnya sudah disebutin Surya tadi—kakaknya yang tercinta itu. Memang mereka adik-adik yang baik.

"Woi, bang, kalo mau gila-gilaan jangan tengah malam! Bisa stress gue! Kagak tahu apa kalo gue banyak urusan besok?"

Sang kakak, Indonesia alias Dhika hanya mengelus-elus dahinya lama sebelum membuka mulut. "Tapi ini darurat, Vian sayang! Mengapa engkau tak pernah mengerti?! Kau bahkan tak pernah menyambutku dengan wajah penuh senyum di pagi hari ketika menjemputku... aku sudah tak tahan! Kita PUTUS! LOE, GUE, END!"

Semua yang berada di kamar khusus nyantet milik seorang Indonesia cengo. Ternyata memang buruk hasilnya kalau mereka membiarkan sang kakak tertua membuat film bernama 'sinetron' itu. sudah melebihi batas ke-lebay-an telenovela milik Negara Spanyol.

"... balik, yuk. Turu*." ajak Arya pada 2 kakaknya selain Dhika. Ternyata memang salah keputusannya menonton final EURO 2012 bersama kakak-kembar-merangkap-uke—maaf, maksudnya Surabaya, Jakarta, serta sang Negara, Indonesia. _'Mestine ajakane Denpasar karo Madura gawe nobar nang omah tak iyo-ni ae...*' _batin Arya merana.

Segera ditariknya tangan sang kakak _Tsundere_ merangkap uke dengan lembut menuju kamar mereka, menghiraukan acara muka merah dan pisuhan sang kakak—dan ucapan "Woi! Tungguin gue!" milik Vian. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan _State Yandere_ ini terhadap Surabaya-nya, tapi, mungkin akan sesuai dengan pikiran _Fudanshi _Dhika, yaitu _Hardc_—oke, waktunya serius.

Ruangan khusus untuk mengguna-guna milik sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa kini sepi. Suara teriakan sebelumnya telah lenyap diterbangkan oleh angin.

Dhika, sang personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia mendengus kesal. "Sebetulnya mereka kemari untuk apa, sih? Protes, kok, setengah-tengah. Gak ada jelasnya." geramnya. Dengan cekatan, ia melanjutkan acara menyantet-nya yang sempat terputus akibat lemparan barang (buku tebal nan berat berjudul 'Hikajat Soerabaja Tempo Doeloe' hasil lemparan Surya, senter besar tapi murah dari Arya, dan ember yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantisipasi atap bocor lemparan Vian penuh cinta (amarah) dari adik-adiknya, lalu menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat aneh dengan cepat seraya memulai aksinya.

Asap mengepul, bau dupa mewarnai ruangan.

Sebentar lagi, Malaysia yang merupakan target santetnya akan merasakan pembalasannya.

Tawa nista kembali membahana, walau tak sekeras sebelumnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

_**.**_

_**Malaysia, atau yang kerap disapa Fizal, menelepon Dhika yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus kakak korban **_**Brother-Complex**_**-nya yang agak parah untuk membicarakan siapa yang akan menang dalam final EURO yang akan acaranya akan disiarkan dini hari.**_

"_**Ndon, kamu dukung siapa di EURO?"**_

"_**Dukung Italia, lah! Meski Antonio **_**Ex-Motherland**_**–ku, tapi,**__**Vino sahabat gue~ sebagai sahabat yang baik, gue bakal selalu mendukung keputusannya yang didasari niat baik! Kalau kamu, Mal? Dukung siapa?"**_

"_**Dukung Sepanyol! Dari pada Italia, jelas masa depan cerah ada di tangan Sepanyol!"**_

"_**WOI! Keduanya punya masa depan cerah, bego! Gak usah ngejek salah satu, kali!"**_

"_**Bleh, apaan, tuh, Italy sama Romano? Cuma bisa omong besar, tidak seperti Sepanyol!"**_

"_**Sekali pun terkadang cuma bisa omong besar, tapi hati-nya baik! Spanyol memang baik, tapi bisanya cuma makan tomat! Bukannya dia musuh alami dari Inggris sayangmu itu?"**_

_**Wajah Malaysia segera memerah mendengar bagian 'Inggris sayangmu'. Segera saja, ia menyembur pada uk—KAKAKnya, "Berisik, Indon! Pokoknya kalau Sepanyol menang, kamu harus traktir aku satu bulan penuh dan harus mengakui bahwa kau itu secara keseluruhan milikku!"**_

_**Indonesia melongo. Terlalu syok terhadap pernyataan cinta dari adiknya—jika itu bisa disebut 'pernyataan cinta'. "BANGSAT! Gue ogah jadi pacar lo! Gue kagak inses kayak lu!"**_

_**Malaysia kaget.**_** Inses**_**?**__**Sampai alis England jadi tipis atau Prusia jadi bocah cengeng suka ngompol pun, NAJIS! "Indon GEBLEK! Maksudku tuh kamu harus mengakui kalau semua pulaumu itu milikku! Narsis amat, sih, jadi orang?! Memang si Prusia tuh mestinya gak boleh main denganmu!"**_

"_**Woi, SSGb(Suka-Suka Gue), dong! Gue mau main ma sapa kek, terserah gue! Bukan urusanmu, Maling!"**_

"_**Dasar bego! Dibilangin baik-baik malah jawab begitu! Kapan, sih, kamu mau ngerti aku?!" tunggu, entah kenapa, hawa sinetron mulai terasa disini.**_

"_**Ya ampun, wahai, adikku yang GOBLOKnya setengah mati minta diiris pakai pisau dapur lalu dibuang ke angkasa terhisap oleh **_**Black Hole**_**, kakanda yang GANTENG SEKALI ini sudah MUAK terhadapmu!"**_

"_**GANTENG SEKALI NAJIS! Wajahmu bahkan 11-12 dengan alis terkutuk Inggeris! Aku yang menderita memiliki kakak BEGO sepertimu ini juga sudah MUAK!"**_

"_**RAIMU BEJAT! Pokok'e aku ra sudi lak kowe ngaku kabeh pulauku iku te'mu! Mate' ae, kono! [(dasar) wajahmu mesum (umpatan kasar)! Pokoknya aku tak sudi kalau kau mengakui (bahwa) semua pulauku itu milikmu! Mati saja, sana!]"**_

"_**Oh, gitu? Kalau gitu, yang pegang tim kalah HARUS mentraktir 1 tahun ditambah datang ke **_**World Meeting **_**sambil pakai baju pengemis dengan dandanan menor ala badut dan ngomong 'kumohon, cium aku sayang!' dengan nada Spongebob tiap ditanya plus rambut plontos ala Ipin di-**_**combo **_**dengan pasang muka minta diraep Perancis! Ongkos perjalanan pemenang ditanggung yang kalah! **_**Deal?!**_**"**_

"**DEAL!**_**"**_

_**.**_

Sungguh, Indonesia merasa nasibnya bertambah buruk semenjak adiknya yang doyan nge-klaim barang-barangnya layaknya seorang South Korea, mencari perhatiannya setiap waktu.

Dan SIALnya lagi, sahabat tersayangnya, tercintanya, terkasihnya dan apa pun itu yang akan membuat mantan penjajahnya cemburu kalau dilanjutkan, kalah telak dari Spayol 4-0! Mimpi apa dia sebelum mendapat kabar itu?!

_**.**_

"_**AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Indoooonnn~~ aku menang, lhoooo~~~ ta-ru-haaaaann~~~"**_

"_**MATI KAU, MALINGSIAAAALL!"**_

"_**Ingat, **_**World Meeting diadakan di Rusia 2 minggu lagi, jaa~ dii~~ kau harus melakukan 'hadiah'-nya! WAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_**"**_

"_**GUE SANTET LU, MALINGSIALAAAAANNNN!"**_

_**.**_

Bukan, bukan berarti ia menyalahkan sahabatnya. Hanya saja, menurutnya taruhan yang diajukan Malaysia tempo hari sangat keterlaluan, dan ia AMAT SANGAT TIDAK SUDI melakukan itu semua. Sekali pun masih mending ketimbang menyerahkan diri bahwa semua pulaunya milik Malaysia, sih.

Saat itu pula muncul lingkaran gelap.

Lubang aneh berwarna hitam si sudut ruangan.

"Malaysia..."

Saat itu juga ia memulai tindakannya. Boneka berisi rambut adiknya mulai ia siksa, seakan ia tengah menonton opera sabun yang sangat _Epic_ dengan bau dupa yang menjadi pewangi ruangan. Bau kembang semerbak menari di udara dengan asap kecil dari bara api sang lilin.

Tapi ada suatu hal yang luput dari seluruh panca indranya.

Kegelapan tipis yang mengendap pelan.

"... MATI KAU!"

_**FETS**_

"Eh?"

Saat itu pula, dupa yang ia bakar lenyap apinya, lilin penerang ruangan kehilangan baranya, dan dirinya yang mudah terkejut ditelan oleh kegelapan di belakangnya.

Ya, kabut hitam yang bukan dari dunianya, kabut yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya sedari tadi.

Kabut yang mendadak menjerat tubuhnya seolah memeluk, memblokir sang bibir untuk berteriak bahkan sebelum ia sempat melihat sang pelaku.

Bola mata dengan iris hitam kelam tersebut membelalak lebar, rontaan demi rontaan ia lancarkan. Lengannya yang masih memegang boneka untuk santetnya semakin ditarik masuk dari arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang bisa dicapai engselnya membuatnya merasakan sedikit gesekan yang tak semestinya pada tulangnya, memaksanya untuk berteriak kesakitan.

Ia merasa lengannya agak patah.

Kaki-kakinya makin lecet karena usahanya untuk mencegah tarikan tubuhnya.

Oh, salahkah pendengarannya kalau saat ini ia mendengar suara kaki patah?

Dan semuanya menjadi hitam.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda berambut _Auburn _itu terlalu tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Demi apa ia kalah dari si brengsek itu?! TELAK?!

Oh, tidak, katakan bahwa ia masih bermimpi dan ia dan saudara kembar BODOHnya masih ada di Roma, memakan pasta bersama di pagi hari dan memetik tomat di siang hari.

Atau pergi ke tempat uhuksahabatuhuk-nya di Asia Tenggara sana.

Ya, itu pilihan yang terdengar bagus.

Terdengar bagus.

Terdengar bagus.

ITU SEMUA AKAN **TERDENGAR**BAGUS KALAU SAJA IA TIDAK TERDAMPAR DI PADANG GERSANG INI!

Iris _Yellow Tozca_ miliknya segera meneliti kondisi sekitar, meyakinkan diri bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih ada di kamar tempat perwujudan NKRI rajin menyantet. Pikirannya berputar ke beberapa waktu lalu sebelum ia terdampar di tempat asing begini.

_**.**_

**Italian **_**satu ini benar-benar dicintai Dewi Unfortuna.**_

_**Dengan memalukan, ia gagal menunjukkan eksistensinya yang sangat nyata walau tak diakui demi Negaranya. Demi dunia. Ia gagal sebagaimana orang lain umpatkan padanya. Ia gagal dari saudaranya, ia menjadi sosok yang selalu ditinggal.**_

_**Ia kesepian.**_

_**Ia selalu ingat akan keberadaan pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang selama ini selalu menyemangatinya, tapi gesekan kartu kredit tentu akan ia hentikan mengingat kondisi keuangan Negaranya.**_

_**Tapi, kalau bukan ia yang menghampiri, siapa lagi? Lagi pula, ia bukan pemuda yang kelewat **_**Addicted **_**dengan teknologi, dia kurang begitu suka dengan tulisan a-b-c sampai z dalam layar, apalagi ia adalah sosok pengertian yang memahami kawannya itu yang memiliki masalah internal kelewat rumit—yang ia bosan dengarkan tiap kali pemuda itu angkat bicara.**_

_**Akhirnya, secara tak langsung ia berhasil membuat kawannya membelikannya tiket pesawat terbang.**_

_**Dari Roma ke Jakarta.**_

_**Dengan segera, ia bereskan barang-barangnya karena ia tahu ia akan menginap dan segera terbang ke Indonesia, menemui kawan setianya.**_

_**Namun, bukan kawan yang ia temui.**_

_**Sesampainya ia di bandara, yang menjemput adalah sosok Surabaya—yang memang cocok dengannya mengingat kebiasaan mereka sama—, bukan sang **_**Nation**_**. Awalnya **_**Italian**_** satu ini sebal, tapi begitu mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu menghilang semenjak 2 hari yang lalu, ia lalu bergegas membantu para **_**State **_**NKRI untuk mencari sang Indonesia.**_

_**Kemana pun ia mencari, semuanya buntu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kawannya berada.**_

_**Sampai ia mencari ke ruangan khusus santet milik sahabatnya, ia mencium wangi melati dalam volume yang tak wajar. Terlalu menyengat.**_

_**Bau lilin juga menghampiri indra penciumannya, memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengecek kondisi ruangan milik sobatnya itu. Suasana gelap memang hampir membuatnya gentar, tapi kalau ia mengingat semua yang pernah ia dan sahabatnya lalui...**_

_**Maka jawabannya adalah 'tidak'.**_

_**Tapi pada saat itulah tragedi dua hari sebelumnya terulang.**_

_**Teriakannya yang nyaring membuat Samarinda dan Depok yang membantu saudara-saudarinya mencari sang kakak tertua segera mengecek apa yang terjadi pada tamu mereka.**_

_**Setidaknya, teriakan Samarinda dan Depok yang memanggil namanya serta tangan mereka yang berusaha menggapainya adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam.**_

_**.**_

"... jadi begitu...? _Che. _Sungguh menyebalkan. Kupastikan pecinta komodo itu akan tertembak oleh senapanku!" umpatnya kesal. Ketika mengucapkan 'senapan', tangannya segera merogoh kantung jaketnya secara brutal, dan berhasil menemukan pistol _Baretta 92 _dengan isi masih penuh. Untung ia sempat mengisi _Magazin*_-nya...

Segera sosok berambut coklat itu berdiri, namun ketika berdiri, keberuntungan kembali menjauhinya.

Sebilah pisau diletakkan tepat di depan leher jenjangnya.

Dan ia sadar, sosok yang di belakangnya ini pasti bukan makhluk waras karena berkulit biru pucat penuh perban.

"Siapa kau?!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

ASU! KENE WONG APENE TURU DADHI GAK ISO' TO, COOKK!—Anjing!(umpatan kasar) Ini orang mau tidur jadi tidak bisa, 'kan, (jan) cookk! (Bahasa Jawa ngoko, logat Surabaya)

Sabar, to, 'Ya! Mas Dhika iku stress kakehan masalah, ojo dipisuhi! Sawaten barang ae!—Sabar, dong, 'Ya! Kak (laki-laki) Dhika itu stress kebanyakan masalah, jangan diumpati! Lempari barang saja! (Bahasa Jawa ngoko, logat Sidoarjo namun logat daerah ini memang mirip dengan logat Surabaya, perbedaan ada pada beberapa pemilihan kata serta penyebutan yang 'sedikit' halus untuk ukuran masyarakat Jawa Timur)

DHE'E STRESS GAK STRESS YO KAKEAN MASALAH, 'YA! TAPI IKI WIS KEBANGETAN, BIASANE WONG IKU GAK SE-GENDHENG IKI!—Dia stress (atau) tidak stress juga kebanyakan masalah, 'Ya! Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, biasanya orang itu tidak segila ini! (Surabaya)

Balik, yuk. Turu—Kembali, yuk. Tidur (Jawa Ngoko).

Mestine ajakane Denpasar karo Madura gawe nobar nang omah tak iyo-ni ae—Seharusnya ajakannya Denpasar dan Madura untuk Nonton Bersama/Bareng di rumah ku-iya-kan saja (Jawa Ngoko)

Magazin—tempat isian peluru.

**A/N : **dedikasi khusus chapter ini untuk Ariniad. Tolong, **TIADA SILENT READERS DAN FLAMERS. BERI SAYA SARAN DAN KOMENTAR, JIKA ADA YANG MENGGANJAL, SILAHKAN KRITIK DENGAN NORMA YANG BERLAKU.**


	2. crossover

**MADNESS**

Xover Hetalia Axis-Power and Soul Eater Fanfiction

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure and Friendship (Saya akan masukkan humor dan unsur berdarah dengan porsi tertentu)

Warning : OC!Male!Indonesia (Andhika Bagas Cri Pratama), Netherlands—Daniel der Evans, GJ, OOC, typo, cursing, hint shou-ai, Dark!Spain dan Dark!Indonesia di chapter ini, penyelipan karakter dari **SOUL EATER NOT!**, dialog berbahasa Indonesia mulai dari chapter ini akan dimiringkan, mengingat lokasi dunia SE itu di Amerika (_Death City_) sehingga semua karakter akan berbahasa Inggris demi kepentingan cerita

Disclaimer : Hetalia Series—Hidekaz Himaruya, Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not!—Atsushi Ohkubo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

SATU : AKU DISINI, KAU DISINI, KITA TERKURUNG

—_ENJOY READING—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak mau, Vino... aku tak mau lagi melihat darah..."_

"_... itu berarti kau ini munafik, bodoh,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Siapa kau?!"

Seorang pria berlogat _American_—yang sejenak dengan suaranya mampu memberdirikan bulu kuduk seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap di depannya—menekan pisaunya makin dekat dengan leher seseorang yang ia anggap penyusup.

Lovino Vargas—sang pemuda—hanya bisa menghela nafas walau dalam hati ketakutan. Dalam kurun waktu berabad-abad kehidupannya belum pernah sekali pun ia melihat sosok berkulit biru pucat menyerupai raga yang telah lama kehilangan sukma bergerak dan berbicara. Seandainya ia tidak dikaruniai sikap pemalu dan harga diri tinggi, tentu sedari tadi _Italian_ satu ini berteriak layaknya seorang gadis yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan oleh kekasih yang tak ingin bertanggung jawab.

Tidak, tidak akan pernah seperti itu karena ia seorang pria dan tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seksual. Ia tak memiliki kekasih—kalau teman kencan, sih, banyak. Mau satu?

"Aku tanya lagi, siapa kau?!"

Lovino hanya bisa menggeram kesal atas perlakuan pria biru di belakangnya. Mestinya ia yang bertanya, _dammit! _Bukan manusia entah gorila entah saudara jauh si _Albino-Bastard _itu! Ia lengah!

"Bukan urusanmu,"

_**SRIKK!**_

"Aku hanya bertanya, jadi jawab karena aku ini pria yang seperti itu!"

Aliran darah menuruni leher jenjang si sulung Vargas dengan _Epic_ ditambah efek _Slow Motion _yang membuat sang empunya merasa risih. Pisau yang ada di depan lehernya kini mulai mengiris kulitnya.

Oh, semoga tidak kena nadi meski ia tak akan mati!

_Liquid _merah alias darah mulai menuruni dadanya yang cukup bidang. Dengan seenaknya, cairan berbau anyir tersebut membuat kaus Armani-nya memiliki bercak merah. Darah yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat kepalanya agak pusing.

"Urgh..."

Geraman Lovino terdengar jelas oleh si pria biru. Dengan segera pria tersebut kembali bertanya, "Ini yang terakhir—siapa kau?!"

Lovino, yang mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan tak penting—karena ia sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kalimat '_You Don't Need To Know Who I Am_'—pun membuka mulut ketimbang harus memiliki tubuh dengan kepala terpisah meski dalam hitungan hari pasti akan kembali utuh lagi ketika dipasang.

"Tch... Lovino. Lovino Vargas!"

Dengan demikian, keheningan pun menerpa keduanya.

Pisau yang digunakan untuk mendesak sang _Italian_ makin melesak kedalam—memberikan jalan bagi cairan berbau besi untuk keluar dari kungkungan kulit berwarna khas Mediterania—dengan punggung yang bersentuhan dengan kepalan tangan.

Jelas Lovino tak nyaman dalam posisi serba salah itu.

Kalau maju, lehernya putus, kalau mundur, ia akan dipukul oleh tangan kosong dan ujung-ujungnya kepalanya akan teriris pisau.

Tak ada _Option_ lain yang disajikan selain menjawab semua pertanyaan makhluk aneh dibelakangnya.

Yaah, kalau ada pilihan mengucapkan '_I'm Sexy And __YOU_ _Know It!_' sambil berjoget dangdut atau _Shuffle _atau _Gangnam Style_, tentu, Lovino akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Oke, mari membayangkannya bersama-sama lalu melemparkan seorang untuk dibantai oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Bagus... sekarang, sebutkan dari mana kau datang dan jelaskan mengapa kau ada di tempat ini!"

Sungguh, kalau bisa, Lovino pasti sudah menelan ludah. Ternyata pilihan mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat nista namun juga _Prussia-Like _memang tak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada meski ia meminta.

Tapi, kalau ada pilihan menyanyikan _'Sexyback'_-nya Justin Timbe*lake atau '_Superman_'-nya Emi*em seraya menari erotis ala _Strip Dancer_ juga ia masih mau menerimanya, sih... kalau bonusnya cewek seksi nan cantik juga makin ba—ehem.

Terdiam sejenak, perwujudan dari Italia bagian Selatan pun berpikir singkat—mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia terisap lubang hitam macam _Black Hole_ di ruang santet sahabatnya?—sebelum menjawab, "Italia... aku disini karena..."

"Karena?"

Oke, waktunya berpikir dan menyingkirkan lagu _Remix 'Sexy And I Know It' _dan _'Gangnam Style'_ serta_ 'Party Rock Anthem'_ dari pikiran. Aah, cewek-cewek berbikini yang ia lihat di video klipnya itu sangat menggo—OI!

"... seseorang menyekap, membius, dan membuangku di padang pasir super panas ini!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Batin Lovino pun mulai membayangkan segala macam reaksi buruk yang akan diperlihatkan oleh orang dibelakangnya.

"... benarkah...?"

Sudah pasti bohong!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"BOOOOOSSSSAAAAAANNNNNNNN~~~~~"

Suara seorang _Spaniard _memecah keheningan di sebuah rumah sederhana namun mewah milik Vargas bersaudara di sudut kota Roma, Italia. Paras tampannya terlihat lelah menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung muncul.

"Sudah 3 jam tapi Lovi tidak muncul-muncul juga... nanti paella dan pasta _Seafood_ favoritnya keburu dingin!" ucap Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, personifikasi negara Spanyol. Tubuh atletisnya menghenyakkan diri di atas sofa empuk semenjak 17 menit yang lalu menunggu kedatangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi—pantaskah ia sebut 'sayang' lagi mengingat perasaannya berharap lebih?—demi kejutan yang ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Dan, Antonio... sekarang pun makanan buatanmu itu sudah pasti dingin...

"...ini sudah terlalu lama... Lovi akan berkeliling kota dalam waktu lama kalau hari Minggu tiba selain ketika ada panggilan tugas... kenapa ia tidak ada, ya?" ujarnya seraya memainkan kunci serep rumah _Duo _Vargas yang diberikan mantan koloninya dulu.

Antonio, yang mengunjungi Italia dengan maksud baik menghibur Lovino-nya (mengingat wajah menangis pemuda itu ketika kalah olehnya di EURO terus-menerus hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit) dengan pasta dan paella dan rencana-rencana lain yang sudah ia siapkan pun menemukan rumah Vargas bersaudara di Roma dalam kondisi kosong melompong. Feliciano, si Vargas bungsu alias personifikasi Italia Utara memang tengah dinas di luar negeri, lain dengan kakaknya Lovino yang mengambil cuti.

"Seharusnya Lovi tengah cuti... kenapa dia tak ada, ya?"

Tangannya yang cukup kekar mengambil ponsel di kantung celana dan kembali memencet beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal untuk ke-27 kali.

Nomor Lovino.

_**TUUUUTTT**_

_**TUUUUUUTT**_

_**TUUUUUUUUTTT**_

Bunyi yang sama terus berulang hingga akhirnya berhenti dan menghasilkan bunyi dengung yang menyakiti telinga. Setelah berulang kali mencoba (hingga tembus angka 35 kali, wow), Antonio pun menyerah dan mencari kontak Feliciano—meski adik kembar Lovino itu sulit sekali dihubungi, sepertinya ia tadi berada di tempat yang tak dapat dijangkau sinyal—untuk ke-3 kalinya.

_**TUUUUTT**_

_**TUUUUTT**_

"Angkat, angkaaattt...!"

_**TUU—**_

**["**_**Pronto, **_**Vee~"]**

Suara itu. Aah, betapa suara itu merupakan suara malaikat yang membimbingnya menuju surganya!

"Feli~! Syukurlah akhirnya kau angkat! Ini aku, Antonio!"

**["Vee, **_**Fratello Spain!**_** Ada perlu apa, vee?"]**

"Feli, aku ingin bertanya, 3 hari yang lalu kau bilang Lovi akan mengambil cuti mulai dari kemarin, 'kan?"

**["**_**Si! **_**Memang kenapa?"]**

"Aku tak melihat siapa pun di rumah kalian? Di mana ia?" ucapnya penuh kecemasan.

Terdengar suara 'ups' pelan di seberang telepon.

"Feli? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" terdengar nada penuh harap dari suara Antonio.

Feliciano, di seberang telepon tepatnya di Amerika Serikat dalam rangka mengantar beberapa murid asal Italia untuk pertukaran pelajar sekaligus rencana kerja sama di bidang teknologi hanya berharap seorang Antonio tidak akan meledak mendengar ke mana perginya kakak kembarnya. Tentu, ini berkaitan dengan ketidakbiasaan saudaranya yang sering membuat sang _Country of Passion_ cemburu (nyaris cemburu buta dan marah salah alamat).

"Feli? Kau masih disana?"

Feliciano segera menyahut sebelum makin hanyut dalam lamunan.

**["**_**Si! Si! **_**Uhm... pertama-tama, eeehh... **_**Scusate, Fratello Spain!***_**"]**

Antonio mengernyitkan alisnya, "Feli? Kenapa minta ma—"

**["A-aku lupa memberitahumu kalau **_**Fratello **_**berangkat**__**ke**__**Indonesia**__**sedari**__**kema**_**—**_**"]**

"Berangkat **KEMANA?!**"

Feliciano segera bergidik di seberang telepon.

**["V-vee...! I-Indonesia, veee! Ke tempat **_**Fratello **_**Dhika, v—"]**

_**TUUUU—TT**_

Sambungan telepon telah diputus.

"_Hola?_ Daniel, ini aku. Kau tahu dimana **pacar**mu itu? Diam dan cepat jawab!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda berulit sawo matang tersebut tidur dengan pulas di dalam sebuah ruangan pengap sekaligus gelap di bawah tanah _Death City_. Dengkuran halusnya terpaksa berhenti mendengar ketukan _gak nyante_ di pintu ruangan ia berada.

Sinar dari lentera dan ketukan yang berbeda dari yang ia dengar sejak dipenjara. Bukan sipir penjara, kelihatannya.

"Waktunya makan! Cepat bangun!"

Yak, sepertinya memang bukan.

Mata gelapnya terbuka perlahan dengan malas, dan ucapan yang bagaikan telah di-set sebagai alarm membuat sang pengantar makanan berambut merah jengah. "_Ck... ayolaaah, 5 menit lagii~~_" ucapnya dalam bahasa resminya. Sang pengantar makanan berambut merah dengan panjang rambut sama dengan milik Feliks sang personifikasi Polandia yang tak mengerti artinya berujar, "Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan, yang penting sekarang waktunya makan!"

Pemuda yang telah kita kenal sedari chapter lalu—Andhika Bagas Cri Pratama—pun terbangun dengan malas sekaligus marah dengan berbagai macam umpatan ia lontarkan dalam beragam bahasa daerah di negaranya. Beruntunglah tubuhnya tidak diikat, dan kasur selnya tidak begitu buruk ditiduri untuk membuatnya kembali jatuh tertidur.

"Zzzzzz..."

"HEI!"

"Zzzz..."

"..."

_**DUAKK!**_

"_ADAAWW!_"

Dengan cepat mata pemuda tersebut kembali terbuka ketika kepalanya merasakan sensasi sakit akibat pukulan sang pria berambut merah.

"_BUANGSAT! ASU! SAKIT, TAHU!_"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkaann~"

Sejenak, Dhika pun menyadari kesalahannya. Semenjak mereka bertemu, pria ini—oke, semua orang yang ia temui di tempat misterius ini—menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Dan ia yang panik mengucapkan apa pun dalam bahasa Indonesia yang saking _AWESOME-_nya tidak dimengerti oleh mereka.

'_Bodoh', _rutuknya dalam hati.

"tch... kau tahu kata 'sakit' tidak...? Dasar sial..." ucap Dhika seraya mengelus puncak kepala hasil pukulan si rambut merah dalam bahasa Inggris. Pria di depannya terlihat takjub, "Jadi kau bisa berbicara dalam bahasa-ku? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?"

Menahan kedutan kesal di pelipis, Dhika memilih tersenyum (sok) ramah pada si rambut merah. "_Well..._ aku terlalu panik sampai lupa menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Maaf,"

Pria berambut merah tersebut pun tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata 'baiklah' dengan lembut. Diletakkannya sepiring makanan untuk Dhika di lantai beton yang keras nan dingin. "Makanlah. Kujamin kau pasti lapar, nak,"

Mata sang _Indonesian _berbinar senang. Dengan segera, Dhika memakan makanan yang diberikan sampai habis dengan lahap.

Meski hanya sup dengan nasi, setidaknya rasanya lumayan. Tapi yang keras-keras dan lunak-lunak ini apa, ya?

Pria berambut merah bermata hijau tersebut menonton adegan nyata kerakusan seorang Dhika dengan riang. Sesekali ia mengelap mulut pemuda mungil yang belepotan oleh makanan dengan sapu tangannya.

Serasa punya anak laki-laki yang kelewat polos, batinnya.

Mangkuk sup yang telah habis isinya diletakkan dengan perlahan, lalu Andhika menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar di telinga pria mata hijau sebagai_ 'terima kasih atas berkahnya hari ini, Dewi Sri*'_ sebelum ia mengenalkan dirinya dengan heboh.

"Namaku Andhika Bagas Cri Pratama! Tulisannya C-R-I tapi dibaca S-R-I*! Salam kenal dan terima kasih, rambut merah!"

Nama yang aneh, pikir si mata hijau.

Pemuda di depannya tak terlihat mencurigakan sama sekali, malah menurutnya pemuda ini tak pantas dimasukkan penjara bawah tanah, entah mengapa. Insting seorang senjata tuan Shinigamikah?

"Sama-sama, nak. Namaku Spirit, atau Death Scythe. Silahkan panggil aku yang mana saja!"

Tapi jangan panggil aku orang mesum, tambahnya dalam hati.

Dhika mengernyit sesaat, memikirkan nama terantik sejagad raya yang baru ia ketahui. Memangnya ada orang waras yang punya nama berarti 'Sabit Kematian' dan sejenisnya? Mungkin hanya orang ini dan Dhika yakin orang tuanya pasti keturunan dukun.

"Namamu aneh, bung! Aku panggil Reiz saja, ya! Jauh lebih _Cool _dan kurasa cocok untukmu." daripada kupanggil kau dengan nama Buapakmu, pikirnya nista. Spirit terdiam sesaat dan mengangguk. Senyum Andhika pun merekah.

Andhika pun mengajak Spirit—atau Reiz, bleh—bercakap-cakap yang-sebenarnya-bertukar-guyonan itu. Tawa dan celoteh riang yang memenuhi penjara tersebut membuat Spirit sempat melupakan tujunnya kemari selain mengantarkan makanan. Tepat ketika Spirit hanyut dalam tawa, Andhika pun menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

Wajah di mana ia terlihat penuh kewibawaan dan tidak memperlihatkan emosi apa pun selain seringai keji.

Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas pergerakan mundur Spirit dari tempat yang ia pijak sebelumnya, meski sangat kecil dan nyaris kasat mata.

"_So, dear_ Reiz, _where the fuck am I?_"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Deathbucks Café hari ini pun ramai akan pengunjung.

Sebagaimana biasanya, para pelayan yang sebenarnya adalah _meister_ dan _weapon_ dari SPSS sibuk melayani tamu-tamunya.

Tapi tak termasuk dengan pengendali dan senjata satu ini.

"Soul, sebelum pulang, nanti temani aku kembali ke sekolah, ya,"

Maka Albarn yang giliran _shift_-nya sudah selesai pun mengemasi barang-barang dan pakaian _Maid_ yang baru saja ia kenakan. Dengan wajah sedikit panik, ia menghampiri Soul Eater Evans yang tengah memakai jaketnya. Mata merahnya menatap Maka yang memasuki ruang ganti karyawan pria tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa lagi? Jangan bilang kalau buku sialanmu itu ketinggalan..."

Mata sewarna _emerald_ yang memelas itulah jawabannya.

"Tch," decaknya keras. Dengan segera ia menutup lokernya dan menarik lengan Maka menuju ruang belakang untuk mengambil motornya sebelum menancap gas ke arah SPSS.

Jelas sekali kalau sabit iblis satu ini ingin cepat pulang.

Tsugumi Halberd* yang membuka pintu belakang sehabis membuang sampah pun berpapasan dengan salah satu pasangan populer di SPSS yang merupakan seniornya tersebut. Senjata bermata merah berambut putih yang memiliki banyak penggemar dengan pengendali berambut _sandy-blond_ bermata hijau yang terkenal akan kepandaiannya sesekolah.

"Lho? Maka-_senpai_ dan Soul-_senpai_ terburu-buru sekali, ada apa?"

Gadis Jepang berambut kucir dua berwarna hitam itu mendapat pelototan dari sang Evans muda yang agak _badmood_. Tsugumi, si gadis berdada rata sebagaimana idolanya—Maka—yang merupakan senjata pun segera merapat ke tembok karena ketakutan dan berulang kali mengucapkan 'maafkan aku'.

Maka sendiri tak bisa menenangkan Tsugumi dalam keadaan ditarik seperti ini. Ia sadar betul bahwa Soul yang sebelumnya mendapat pembinaan khusus senjata tentu masih capek. "Kami mau kembali ke SPSS untuk mengambil buku, jadi kami duluan Tsugumi!" ucapnya sambil masih ditarik. Matanya lalu menatap lurus ke arah bangunan SPSS, merasa ada hal yang aneh di tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu. Soul yang mengetahui kegelisahan Maka hanya diam sebelum menyeringai.

Motor sang Sabit Iblis pun berpacu dalam kecepatan tinggi alias ngebut. Maka yang tak siap dengan langsung memeluk erat pinggang Soul—yang entah sudah direncanakan atau tidak, yang jelas senjata yang akan dijadikan _Death Scythe _oleh Maka ini menyeringai jahil, lengkap dengan liur yang menggantung di sudut bibirnya.

"S-SOUL! TURUNKAN KECEPATANNYAAAAAA—!"

Soul masih menyeringai, "Kau bilang apa, Maka? Aku tak dengar,"

"AKU BILAAANGG—KYA!—TURUNKAN KECEPATANNYAAAAAAAAA!"

Bukannya mengurangi, Soul malah menambah kecepatannya dan membuat Maka makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"**S-S-SOOOOOOUUUUUULLLLLLL!**"

Sesekali jahil itu asyik, ya, Soul?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tahanan baru!"

Teriakan sipir penjara menggema dalam ruangan gelap berliku di bawah tanah SPSS. Tezca Tlipoca yang tengah asyik berkeliling menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat di belakangnya para penjaga penjara yang membawa paksa seorang pria muda berambut coklat dengan keriwil aneh di kepala.

"Lepaskan aku, _damn it!_ Aku bukan orang bermasalah!"

Kalimat bermakna sama keluar berulang kali dari bibir pria muda berkulit _Tan_ muda tersebut. Tezca—_Death Scythe_ yang selalu mengenakan penyamaran berupa kepala boneka—pun segera menghampiri sekelompok penjaga dengan tahanan barunya. Melihat sosok _Death Scythe_ yang makin menghapus jarak, penjaga-penjaga yang rata-rata sudah cukup tua tersebut membungkuk dan memberi salam. "Selamat sore, Tuan Tezca,"

Tezca Tlipoca hanya menjawab dengan kata 'ya' sebelum berhenti melangkah di hadapan kelompok penjaga. Matanya menelusuri sosok yang—sepertinya—berasal dari daerah Eropa Selatan di balik kepala boneka yang ia kenakan. "Siapa dia?"

Salah satu penjaga berambut pirang menjawab, "Beliau merupakan tahanan baru, Tuan."

Sang tahanan pun langsung menyalak dan berusaha kabur, "SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG AKU INI BUKAN ORANG JAHAT! LEPASKAN AKU!" sebelum dibekuk secara kilat oleh para penjaga.

Tezca hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Melihat pemberontakan sang pria muda dan cara ia menatap seseorang, si pengguna kepala boneka sadar bahwa tahanan tersebut tidak berdusta. Belum sampai ia meminta penjelasan sang pria muda berambut coklat, orang yang dimaksud telah kabur dan lari sejauh mungkin.

"TUNGGU!"

Tezca dan para penjaga pun segera meminta bantuan. Pengerahan yang dilakukan pun membuat sang tahanan nyaris kehabisan akal. Terkutuklah gorila biru yang menyita semua senjatanya. Pria berkeriwil itu mendapati penjaga yang membawa tombak di jalur pelariannya.

"MINGGIIIIIIIIRRR!"

Kakinya langsung bertemu dengan wajah pria tua jelek yang menghalangi jalannya dan sukses menjatuhkan sang korban. Darah menyiprat ke berbagai arah termasuk wajahnya sendiri. Ia tak menyadari mimik kaget Tezca dan beberapa penjaga yang tengah mengejarnya dikarenakan sundulan untuk penghadang lainnya.

Teriakan sahut-menyahut. Sang tahanan kabur harus merelakan lengannya terkena sabetan benda tajam ketika berusaha lari dari penjaga yang ada di ujung koridor. Ia bersyukur tubuhnya cukup lincah mengingat ia sering mencuri dan melakukan pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan dunia gelap kesayangannya—mafia.

Berbelok; entah kiri dan kanan yang penting ia bisa keluar dari tempat gelap ini. Hanya menuruti insting dan sesekali main kasar ketika dihadang. Tidak mengizinkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat mengingat ia buronan meski peluh menetes. Sempat pikirannya menerawang, bertanya pada otaknya yang diakui banyak orang lebih cerdas dari adiknya mengenai seberapa luas penjara gelap ini. Beberapa kali telapak kakinya tergores oleh lantai batu.

"Tangkap tahanan nomor 1597 itu!"

Sang pria berkulit _Tan _pun menambah kecepatannya. Kaki telanjangnya terus melangkah beserta gemerincing rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Telinganya lalu menangkap suara berisik pintu besi yang akan dibuka—sebuah bilik kecil yang memperlihatkan seberkas cahaya dari dalamnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, si rambut coklat segera berlari memasuki ruangan tersebut, menerobos para penjaga yang sudah ia lumpuhkan.

"_Ouch_!"

Dalam kecepatan tinggi sang tahanan segera menabrak seorang pria berambut merah yang terlihat akan keluar dari ruang penjara sempit itu. Tidak mengacuhkan jantungnya yang makin berpacu, tangannya segera mengunci pintu besi dan tanpa ia sadari ia mendorong si rambut merah kembali masuk. Seakan Tuhan ingin menguji seberapa kuat jantungnya, kelereng coklat kebanggaannya menangkap sesosok kakek kelewat tua berwajah muda yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Sosok yang merupakan sahabatnya—dengan borgol yang sama di tangan dan kaki.

"...Vino?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~TBC~**

***Scusate-maaf, Fratello-kakak laki-laki (Italian)**

***Dewi Sri—Dewi Padi**

***Menurut bahasa Sansekerta, kata 'Cri' dieja sebagai 'Sri'**

***Tsugumi Halberd/Harudoru Tsugumi—tokoh utama dalam serial 'Soul Eater Not!' yang merupakan murid kelas NOT (kelas untuk murid yang bukan petarung semacam Maka dkk) sekaligus adik kelas Maka yang diperebutkan oleh dua orang pengendali, yaitu Agna/Anya dan Meme. Senjata tombak berwarna putih yang masih tumpul.**

**A/N : **Akhirnya _Update..._ AAARRGGHH UN KAU MEMBUATKU TIDAK LELUASA PACARAN SAMA LAPTOP DAN HP BERJAM-JAM!

Maaf banget Saya lama hiatus... namanya juga pelajar masa kini. Dan boleh jujur tidak sih kalau Saya baru buka akun SEHABIS UN? Oke, ini balasan ripiu (apa ada yang sudah Saya balas? Saya lupa...) para pembaca kemarin!

**Ariniad—**Aaaw, _dear sista_~ nggak kangen aku, niih? Kenapa kau langsung tertusuk hanya dengan tulisanku, cinta? Kalau bertemu langsung dengan yang nulis, mau kutusuk lagi dengan tampang keren dan sifat _gentle_-ku tidak? *dor*

Dasar doyan _Incest_... =A= Kerenan _Selfcest_, lho! Apalagi Night!RikuoXDay!Rikuo dari fandom Nurarihyon No Mago... atau DarkXDaisuke dari D.N. Angel X9 #kokmalahngomongbegini Dulu aja Portue berusaha lepas dari adiknya, 'kan? Makanya aku tulis begitu~

Memang cewek, kok :3 Iyaaa, mohon maaf Nyoya... _sepurane wong ayu... gak onok wong sempurna nang ndunyo iki..._ (maafkan aku, gadis cantik... tak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini... *alasan*) Aaaw, makasih mama! Ini Soul-nya sudah aku keluarin, jangan khawatir~ _Thanks a lot, sis!_

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia—**Hoho, tenang saja~ Saya sebagai _arek Suroboyo_ akan sering mengeluarkan Surabaya. _Aku apene nggawe crito drabble sing isine Suroboyo/anyone. Engkok akeh kabupaten utowo kuto liyo sing tak tokno, Indonesia yo pastilah... tapi jek rencana. Suwun yo rek!_

**NajMimi—**Terima kasih, kawan~ Iya nih, baru yang pertama, ya! Padahal SE dan Hetalia itu keren banget, lho! Ini sudah _update_, 'kan? Oh, bukan! Jawabannya ada di chapter ini : Sid. Sekali lagi, terima kasiiihh! XD

Bagi pembaca yang menunggu kelanjutan 'Dunia Baru', Saya mohon maaf karena Saya sedang skakmat oleh rasa lelah. Ceritanya baru jadi sepertiga, dan meski plotnya sudah selesai, Saya rasa cerita satu itu akan memakan waktu agak lama kelarnya karena ke-**mager**-an si penulis ini. Tapi Saya akan berusaha agar chapter berikutnya segera _update _karena Saya libur sebulan.

_Anyway, __**No flame and silent readers please?**_


End file.
